Destiny
by Lord Darkly
Summary: They were made to fight, again and again, for all of eternity. All but one.


Atop the rooftops of Hyrule, a great storm blustered and whirled.

Three figures were present, as lightning crackled in the background. Water fell against the cobbles in great, uneven waves, drenching a long green hat, and simple cloth tunic.

The princess, her dress torn and eyes puffy with tears, struggled against a massive, armored arm wrapped around her neck. Behind her, frail arms were pinned against a barrel-like chest, and over her mouth, a hand covered shapely lips.

The hero, garbed in green, stalked slowly forward, the light of the Master Sword gleaming oppressively. His grip shifted idly, tensing and releasing at the handle, savoring the weapon which was almost a part of him.

His blue eyes narrowed in hatred, and he snarled.

"This is the end for you." He muttered, flicking his sword.

Ganon grinned, and tightened his grip, causing Zelda to gasp in pain.

"I was a fool for not seeing your influence before," the Hero continued. "But, of course, it was subtle enough to fool even goddesses. Perhaps, it was not in my design to understand. To realize your true face."

Link's sword flicked up, and traced the edge of Zelda's ear, hovering just over Ganon's heart. He winced, visibly, and fought for control over himself. The blade's tip hovered infinitely closely to the girl, but it did not touch her, no matter how hard the Hero willed for it to happen.

"I wonder, is it the sword, or I who cannot cut you, _Goddess_." He hissed. "It was your design, wasn't it? Just as I was?"

The wide eyes, filled with terror, slowly shifted. Tenseness in the girl's face melted away, and was replaced with apathy, nevertheless serene on her face.

The Hero's mouth curled into a snarl, and the triforce symbol on the back of his hand began to glow a blinding white.

"It was meant to be equal, the triforce." He began, tracing the sword across her body. As it moved, as if magnetically repelled, it never touched the princess's skin, even as fabric split along its path.

"One for each of you. A competition across aeons, to determine which value was needed the most in each few generations. But of course, it was all rigged from the start."

He continued his walk. The slow ripping sound of cloth continued.

"I wonder if they suspected, your sisters. You, who sacrificed everything, even taking human form. You, who had given all your power away. Why should they suspect that you gained far more than you lost, when you came down from the heavens to reclaim the triforce? That your _competition_ would play the same way, over and over, for all of existence?"

The princess remained silent, eyes studying the Hero as though he were a particularly interesting madman convinced he could fly.

"I was just your tool, and we would fight. Oh yes, we would fight, and you would always be standing in the end. Goddess of wisdom indeed. If you told me to, I'd probably kneel at your feet. I couldn't say no, just as Ganon wasn't supposed to resist fighting me, but we've beaten your little game, goddess. Now, he can stop you from commanding me, and in his eyes, I am no longer the Hero of Time he is compelled to kill."

Her eyes still remained composed, but even without words, they communicated everything the Hero did not want to hear. _I have conquered all of time,_ they seemed to say _. And it's only thanks to you that I was able to do it. There is nothing you can do. Your destiny is written, and my sisters cannot help you. Not anymore._

And then, the youth's eyes suddenly widened in horror, and he tried to release the pressure he had been maintaining on her body, but it was too late. The blade slid cleanly through her skin, piercing Ganon's armor behind her, causing the massive figure to roar in pain.

The Hero pulled it back, and retreated several steps. The now limp body of the princess slid to the floor.

Ganon staggered for several moments, before he was able to stand upright again, his red eyes burning in anger.

"Fool." He growled.

The Hero's blade slipped from his gloved hand, and clattered to the floor, losing its glow. He dropped to his knees, staring unblinking at the still serene-looking corpse.

He remained there, paralyzed. Slowly. He began to pick up the blade, turning its edge to face himself-

A massive fist sent him flying across the rooftop, to skid across the cobbles. After a moment, carefully, he got to his feet.

"Thanks." The Hero said.

"She's banished for now." The great figure rumbled. "But she will return, with time, just as we will."

"Not like this." The hero muttered. "She'll have adjusted our destinies. This is probably the last time we'll ever learn of her machinations, unless we learn to change fate itself."

A black gauntlet came down on the youth's shoulder.

"Well then. This is a very important time for us, isn't it?"

Link reached into his tunic, and pulled out a small, round device. It was light blue in color, and had just a few holes, through which air was composed into beautiful melody. It was a tool for manipulating the world itself. It was a device which could defeat the Triforce of Power, and now would be used to defeat the Triforce of Wisdom.

His lips curled up into a smile.

"Yes. Next time, we'll be ready."

* * *

 **A/N: This was once meant to be the beginning of a long story. I chose instead to end it here. If you find it interesting as a premise, nevertheless, feel free to use it, and please tell me if you do so. I've long since thought that Ganondorf made a rather poor villain. When Destiny is on your side, you have no excuse.**

 **When it is against you...**


End file.
